


welcome to the fishtank

by sugodemic



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugodemic/pseuds/sugodemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a discontinued drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yoonjin (T) - Hands-on sex tips + totally just friends ft. Seokjin's crop top AU

**Author's Note:**

> Seokjin's always willing to help Yoongi.
> 
> > There's heavy and plain references to anal sex but it's all aftermath. Little to no substance. Lots of unnecessary babbling about Seokjin being Seokjin and how amazing that is. Basically Seokjin helped Yoongi out with anal and they're Totally Just Friends, except they're also complete trash for each other. I honestly just started thinking about Seokjin in a crop top and wrote this, even though Seokjin's crop top doesn't feature heavily. Maybe in another fic. Definitely in another fic.

The thing is, Yoongi actually had sex with Seokjin. It was his first ass fuck, and it probably went as well as a first ass fuck can and actually--actually, shit, that's a lie, he's disappointed because he already knows, god he knows, that it is the end all be all, the best ass fucking he'll ever get, because it won't be from Seokjin ever again. (Right? Right.) Even worse, he's somehow more comfortable with the idea of Seokjin's fingers up his ass than his own. Which was the exact opposite of what he was trying to achieve.

At least, he thinks so. Shit.

And if you ask him (but please please don't ask him, especially if you're Kim Seokjin), it was just a Thing Between Friends. Best friends.  _Bros_. Because Yoongi needed Help. And because frankly, maybe, definitely, they were both entirely not the type to have sex with someone they barely knew, but they also weren't the type to Have Something Meaningful because that just didn't happen to them. And being best friends and roommates, well, this sort of thing was fine. Of course they met each other's standards in absolutely every way. That was  _normal_. That was definitely… normal.

It isn't the sex that keeps Yoongi up. It isn't the fact that he's sleeping in Seokjin's bed (Seokjin's bed, which is somehow warmer and softer and infinitely  _better_  than Yoongi's own in every way. Yoongi calls it Jinism, some sort of thing that makes everything Seokjin has  _better_  than what Yoongi does, whether it's borrowing his shirts or just feeling compelled to steal his food off his plate--) because that's actually nothing special. Maybe the way Seokjin's ears were red before he noped out and fell asleep faster than Yoongi thought possible, maybe that was a little special.

Well, Seokjin is completely naked, and _that's_ a little special, but barely. (Yoongi is, in fact, not naked. He scrambled for some clothes after Seokjin fell asleep. Nakedness makes him feel vulnerable and exposed and his least favorite feeling is vulnerability and exposure. And don't ask why, in that case, he cut off the lights afterwards and got back in the bed with Seokjin, curled up on the edge about to fall off but still _in the bed with Seokjin_. It definitely wasn't because that made him feel less vulnerable and exposed, which also definitely didn't happen to be the same reason why Yoongi came to him for this. Nope. Definitely not.)

And what's bothering him is the fact that what's keeping him up actually  _isn_ ' _t_ the realization that Seokjin diligently warmed him up to the idea of a finger up his ass like a pro, that Seokjin comforted him through his vulnerability and fear, and even got the damn dildo inside of him that Jimin gave him for his  _birthday_  last year ("It’s the same one I got for myself and now I can take Namjoon's dick like a pro!" he'd said. Well, who asked him anyway.) that he's been scared of and then--and then an actual  _dick_ , holy shit. Yoongi doesn't want to say any of that was planned or anything but he definitely, one hundred fucking percent  _knows_  that an actual dick wasn't what he was envisioning. Only Seokjin can relax him like that.

What's keeping him up is actually something very, very mundane, something that's emerged from the recesses of his mind to fuck him over, and maybe it's just that Yoongi's trying not to think about what just happened in this very bed (which smells of Seokjin and fabric softener and more Seokjin), but he's been focused on this mundane thing for way longer than he's been focused on working himself up to an ass fuck, so. When they first moved in together two years ago, Yoongi was looking for some clean underwear in the dryer and instead he found a  _crop top_. A black crop top for someone very broad, for someone big, for someone who was simultaneously just enough and  _way too much_ for Yoongi to handle.

Yoongi's come to the conclusion that Seokjin's crop top (Seokjin. In a crop top. In what else? Boxer briefs? Knee-highs? Tights? What if he was just  _very very_ sweaty? What if he fell in a  _pool_?) is probably what started his vicious spiral. And now that he has a better, very detailed idea of what Seokjin would look like, of the way it would cling to him for dear life in all his wide glory, of how he'd look lounging around, he can't--he can't get it off his damn mind.

Until Seokjin shifts beside him and, well,  _of course_  that's all Yoongi can focus on now. It's  _Seokjin_. It's Seokjin maybe waking up. Yoongi squeezes his eyes shut and curls his toes and he just hates everything, he really does. (Not everything. Definitely not everything. Fuck.)

Seokjin makes a mewling noise in the back of his throat, rolls over, sort of knees Yoongi in the back, and inhales sharply. It's completely silent for a few moments, before Seokjin leans forward and looms over him. "Are you okay?" His voice is quiet but sandpaper rough.

Yoongi flinches. "I was asleep."

"Y'weren't," Seokjin mumbles slower, almost hesitant. "Are you okay?"

Yoongi simultaneously laughs and curls into himself. "That's really the first thing you thought of when you woke up?"

Seokjin exhales. "I tend to wake up thinking about what I thought about before I went to sleep, so." He shifts back a little, knee still pressed to the small of Yoongi's back. It's uncomfortable but somehow gentle and safe and Yoongi has those moments a lot with Seokjin.

"Let me guess. Food?"

"Sometimes food," Seokjin says. "Sometimes you. Usually you and food."

"I'm flattered." He actually is and he hates it.

"Yeah. Um. How about you? Who do you think about? I mean--what? Not who."

Yoongi refuses to answer that question. Is this some sort of twisted confession? "Why wouldn't I be fine? I wanted you to help me out. You helped me out. It's fine."

"I guess."

"It was... nice enough." Yoongi tenses. "Like, I really appreciate it. I couldn't've done that on my own. That shit's scary to me and... and you're really good at being diligent about things. Remember that time you did my eyeliner for Halloween? So I... I thought about you." He swallows hard. "I mean... I was expecting more of, like, tips."

"Oh." Seokjin's voice cracks. " _Oh_. Holy-- Oh my  _god_ , Yoongi."

"But you were having trouble explaining it and you were really awkward with the hand gestures and--and you seem to know what you're talking about--"

"Well, I mean  _yeah_ , it was easier for me to just show you but holy--holy shit, I thought... you wanted me to...?"

"I... did! Sort of?" Yoongi winces.

"You just weren't gonna ask straight up."

"Whatever. I wanted you to help me because… everything's sorta better when you do it--"

"You sound like a kid trying to justify why they don't do chores," Seokjin says. "So it was okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Seokjin sags beside him. The relief is  _tangible_ , and some part of Yoongi liquefies and relaxes just as Seokjin does. "Hope you were paying attention. Gave you a lot of good pointers there during the thick of it."

"Yeah, like lube," he offers, and his mind goes blank. "Lots and lots of lube?"

Seokjin moves his knee and brushes legs with Yoongi, pulling him a little closer. "You're gonna fall off the bed if you keep it up." He's very naked behind Yoongi, very soft and probably very pink, definitely solid and warm and  _there_ and it's so... much. "So basically, you remember the only thing I repeated ten times?"

"Review it later maybe," Yoongi mumbles. 

Seokjin laughs through his nose, and voice is deceptively light when he says, "I can demonstrate on myself next time, if you want."


	2. Yoonjin (G) - Cursing, Pokemon Go, nail artist!seokjin, photographer!yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: **things you said that i wish you hadn't** requested by fmbl

"i hate you," seokjin says. he's laughing so hard. "i can't believe you caught my fucking charizard. i hate you so much."

"i didn't even want your fucking charizard man," yoongi says. "i was going for the pidgey."

of course he'd accidentally nab a charizard from his _boss_ in a random field after work. of course. 

"you're kidding."

"i'm not." _please don't fire me._ "i really like pidgey's evolution line and—" 

seokjin's laughing (wheezing?) so hard that he's red in the face. "oh my god." he's crying. he's actually crying. "please tell me you're kidding."

yoongi doesn't say anything.

"i can't believe this," he cackles.

"hey man i'm sorry i'll just. give you the charizard. it's cool."

"give me the charizard," seokjin repeats. " _give me the charizard._ you little shit.i'm dying here. i'm too old for this, kid. stop."

yoongi's pretty sure he's not a kid compared to seokjin. "i don't want it anyway."

he stops laughing abruptly. "no seriously stop."

yoongi shuts up. he's not sure if he should just... leave and go back in his car and hope he has a place to work tomorrow or what. "really. i don't know how to do it but i'll definitely just give it over to you. it's yours." 

"lord have mercy." seokjin rubs his temples. "i can't believe _you_ work at _my_ nail salon taking pictures of _my_ nail art all day."

 _what does that have to do with anything?_ yoongi thinks. 

seokjin reads his mind. "because i can't believe that you, my employee, are ignorant something so important. do you know how a pokestop works? do you appreciate that my salon is a pokestop? do you appreciate the lures i put out from my own pocket?" 

yoongi looks at him blankly.

"don't tell me you don't know what a pokestop is," seokjin says.

"of course i know what they are."

"do you know how they work? do you know that you spin them? to get stuff? and they're not just there to look cute?"

"yep."

"you know that buff boy with the beanies and the timberlands who always wants to have taehyung do his nails?"

yoongi remembers taehyung as the infamous rookie aka Shaky Hands. "yeah?"

"that's jeongguk. vaguely hypermasculine. still came to _my_ nail salon and started getting his nails done just for the pokestop. do you think he's the only one?" 

yoongi presses his lips together. "no?"

"good boy." seokjin smiles. "you know those times taehyung rounds up the people standing outside of the salon? and he tells him they only have to let him do at least one of their nails—for free—before they can come in with the air conditioning and the comfy chairs and use the pokestop?" he pauses to catch an eevee.

"y-yeah?"

"he's not just being weird or whatever. it was his idea and it brings in customers. you put something pretty on someone's nails and work hard on that _one_ nail for free and it plants a seed. and sometimes they want their whole hand done or they bring their friend with them next time."

"...am i fired?"

"no. what team are you on?" 

"team?" yoongi repeats. "i haven't picked one yet. i'm not interested in gyms—" 

"well you are if you want to keep your job."

"what."

"you're on team instinct now you noob punk. we're going to take over the world with my charizard." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this concept
> 
> tumblr @ bottomnamjoon


End file.
